Tobira Wo Akete
by nadrixam
Summary: A collection of drabbles and oneshots taking place four years after the anime, delving into the characters' relationships, struggles, triumphs, and joys in their adolescent years. Contains a hint of romance, a pinch of humor, a dash of angst.
1. Friendly

About this "fic": This is a series of drabbles and oneshots, and therefore, many chapters will be short, while others may be long. Each character in CCS will have a chapter focused on them, although there will be more chapters about the main characters. The pairings will be S+S, E+T, and some Chiharu+Takashi, although the "fic" is not centered on romance. Some chapters will be dark and moody, some will be humorous, and some will be light and fluffy. I am writing these drabbles essentially as a writing exercise for myself, to ease myself back into fanfic writing (which I haven't done in a _long_ time) and also to combat the dreaded writer's block that has been plaguing me recently. I will be exploring different character relationships (romantic and platonic) and issues brought up in the anime that would have developed as the characters age.

Things to know:

-This fanfic is set four years after CCS; thus, the characters are sixteen and in high school.

-Eriol had decided to return to Tomoeda

-Meiling is still in Hong Kong (Don't worry, though, she will still be in here)

-This fic's title, _Tobira Wo Akete _(Open the Door), is named after the CCS second opening theme. The mood of the (overall) fic is based on the lyrics of that song; this will not be a songfic.

Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own Card Captor Sakura, or anything related to said anime/manga. All I do own is... (checks pockets)... a pack of gum and a library card.

* * *

Tobira Wo Akete

Chapter 1: Friendly

An auburn haired sixteen-year-old girl sighed softly as she stepped out of the school building into the rain falling from the sky. A rumble of thunder was heard in the distance. While some hated the rain and saw it as a nuisance, Kinomoto Sakura loved it. To her, rain brought comfort as it soothed and quenched the parched land. She smiled and twirled around, the drops pattering on her face. After turning twice in a full circle, she noticed two others approaching her, one opening a green umbrella, and another wearing a stylish hooded raincoat, recording her raptly. She greeted them warmly.

"Sakura, at this rate you're going to catch a cold!" Syaoran chided, inching closer to her to shield her from the rain.

"Sorry… I forgot my umbrella at home," She said sheepishly.

"That's fine!" Tomoyo assured her with a wry grin. "Li-kun is more than happy to share his umbrella with you!"

Syaoran blushed. "Y-yeah."

"Thank you, Syaoran-kun!" Sakura exclaimed in gratitude. She drew closer to him to be further shielded from the rain, then rose to her tiptoes, placing a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"No problem," he replied as his eyes softened in a gaze he only held for her. They were both silent, lost in each other's eyes, until they heard the soft whirring of a video camera and realized that they were not alone.

"Kawaii!" Tomoyo squealed.

Syaoran cleared his throat. "Well… shall we go?" The two girls chirped an agreement, and the three departed side by side from the school in companionable silence. While walking, Sakura peered up wistfully at the friendly clouds who sent down the rainfall, and thought of all the other times the three had stood by each other, even back during their childhood days.

_So much has changed… and yet so much has stayed the same._

_

* * *

_

317 words. Hmm... this drabble didn't quite turn out as I wanted it to. Oh well, it is what it is... On another note, thus commences this series of drabbles and oneshots. Did you love it? Hate it? Please review and let me know! If you have any questions, comments, or criticisms, just tell me. I simply die of delight after each review I read, I truly do.


	2. Playful

Hello again, dearies! I have a nice little piece of S+S fluff for you. Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own Card Captor Sakura, or anything related to said anime/manga. All I do own is... (checks pockets)... a pack of gum and a library card.

* * *

Chapter 2: Playful

A sword swished through the air with deadly speed, arcing in a graceful movement towards the ground. With sharp precision, a teenage boy raised the sword and performed a series of twelve swift horizontal and vertical slashes in the air, the weapon smoothly gliding from movement to movement. Syaoran paused in battle stance, taut and poised for further strikes. After a moment, he eased into a more relaxed posture, wiping the sweat from his brow with a sigh. Then his amber-brown eyes shifted to the side as his lips curled up into a pleased smirk. "You can come out from your hiding spot. You know I know you're there."

"Hoe!" Sakura exclaimed in surprise as she moved out from behind the tree that was concealing her presence. "There's no fooling you, ne, Syaoran-kun?"

Syaoran smiled tenderly as he approached the girl, his sword propped casually against his shoulder. "You don't have to hide from me when I'm training, Sakura. I love to be around you."

"Well…" Sakura twiddled her fingers. "I didn't want to distract you."

"Trust me, Sakura," came his reply as he returned his sword to its pendant form, "You're a distraction that's always welcome." He snaked his arm around her waist and drew her nearer to him.

"Syaoran-kun…" Sakura whispered breathlessly. Then, her eyes widened as realization struck her. "Eww! You're dripping in sweat!" She squirmed out of his grasp. "Take a bath!"

"Hmmm… I have a better idea," He replied with a smirk. Before she could blink, Syaoran had pounced onto her, knocking her to the ground with him on top of her.

"Syaoran-kun!" she pouted, only to be met with a finger on her lips.

"Shh," he whispered with a conspiratorial wink. And, unexpectedly, he began to relentlessly tickle her sides.

"Syaoran… Haha… Stop!" she gasped out between giggles.

Syaoran paused for a moment, resting on his elbows on either side of her, and laughed. Really laughed. With reckless abandon. Sakura's eyes softened at the rich, deep sound of his laughter. His playful side was not one seen too often, and she loved it so. She stared intently at his handsome face, his eyes creased shut with mirth, lips formed in a broad wide smile, face thrown back in an almost childlike way. For just a moment, he was unbridled by his duties to the clan, his responsibilities, and even his magic. She wished that face would appear more than it did.

Syaoran's laughter ceased, interrupting her thoughts. He smiled warmly down at her, then pressed his nose lightly against hers. "Make me," he whispered haughtily.

He placed his hands at her sides once more, poised for another round of tickling, but this time, Sakura grasped them. "Do you really think that'll-" He began, but was stifled when Sakura's lips met his.

Moments later, their lips parted, and Sakura stared back at him smugly. "There," She stated with satisfaction. "I thought that would work."

* * *

489 words. Hope you liked it! Mucho thanks to Ryoko Yuki for reviewing the last drabble. You are now my favorite. Does anyone else also want to be my favorite? Then you must review ;)


	3. Routine

Here's another one, my pretties! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own Card Captor Sakura, or anything related to said anime/manga. All I do own is... (checks pockets)... a pack of gum and a library card.

* * *

Routine

Contrary to common belief, the Guardian Beast of the Seal had a very demanding schedule—first he had to wake Sakura up (as she always failed to wake up when her alarm went off), then he had to eat his morning pudding, then take a two hour nap—too long of a nap made him groggy, and too short of a nap made him tired—and then he had to spend intensive time on video games. After three hours of games, he would then eat his noon meal, and then immediately take another two hour nap. This was followed by more video games until Sakura arrived home, when they would chat until she fixed her family dinner, always sneaking Kero some, after which he would resume his video games until he fell asleep.

His routine was crucial to his well-being, and he had to do everything just so, or else his day would not be balanced. He enjoyed every part of his day immensely, but there was one part of his day that he loved the most, and it was not his naps, his pudding, or even his video games. The best part was seeing the shining face of his mistress every day when she returned from school.

Not that he would admit that. That would just _ruin_ his reputation.

* * *

220 words. Hope you enjoyed it! I hope this one wasn't too sappy... Much love goes out to the gorgeous reviewers Ryoko Yuki and vampire beast01. Until next time,

Nadrixam


	4. To Exist

Hello again! Here's a little bit of angst just for you :)

Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own Card Captor Sakura, or anything related to said anime/manga. All I do own is... (checks pockets)... a pack of gum and a library card.

* * *

To Exist

Although it definitely had its perks, and could be quite amusing, being a reincarnation was very disheartening at times.

Hiiragizawa Eriol stood alone in a great hallway in his extravagant, gloomy mansion, gazing at a large portrait of his predecessor in deep thought. _Who exactly am I?_ He wondered. _At what point does Clow Reed end and Hiiragizawa Eriol begin?_ _Does… Eriol even exist at all?_

Since he was born, he consisted of two lives: His and Clow Reed. For as long as he could remember, he had two sets of memories. It was Clow's plan that Eriol would exist in such a way, and he at times despised the sorcerer for his disregard of others."You were a crooked, twisted man," Eriol muttered at the painting, then let out a wry chuckle. "Then again, so am I."

* * *

142 words. Hope you enjoyed it! Reviewers Ryoko Yuki, vampirebeast01, lhaine07, and patri-300, you all make me sparkle with joy. -sparkles- Until next time,

Nadrixam


	5. Penned

Yes, I am aware that this one is very short. Please don't kill me! -dodges pointy things- I promise I'll post another one tomorrow, and it will be about as long as all of my drabbles so far put together, since this one's so short ;)

Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own Card Captor Sakura, or anything related to said anime/manga. All I do own is... (checks pockets)... a pack of gum and a library card.

* * *

Penned

Yanagisawa Naoko smiled joyously as she gazed at the unfinished book in her hands. She did not write it to be published or, in fact, for anyone to read it at all. She simply wrote it because it needed to be written, a story that just begged to be told. She was not stupid; she knew something had been going on in Tomoeda, although she did not know the details, and just thinking about it made her itching to write. She gently placed the book on her desk and left the room. On the front cover the words were penned:

_The Magical Adventures of Sakura-chan (A Working Title)_

_

* * *

_

108 words. Ahahahaaa... I'll leave you to interpret this one. ;) Until next time,

Nadrixam


	6. Bonded

Here it is! I hope you all enjoy this little nighttime escapade ;)

Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own Card Captor Sakura, or anything related to said anime/manga. All I do own is... (checks pockets)... a pack of gum and a library card.

* * *

Bonded

Tsukishiro Yukito glanced out his open bedroom window, his eyes focused on the luminescent full moon in the sky. Gazing at it made the young man feel drawn towards it like a moth to a flame. But it was not exactly _him_ that felt that way. A gust of cool wind ruffled his hair.

He sighed, eyes shifting away from the moon towards the ceiling. "Do you want to come out for a while?" he asked, seemingly to no one.

_Yes_, a voice replied coolly inside his mind. Yukito stood up, putting down his textbook. "Alright then," he said aloud. Immediately after the words left his mouth, enormous wings sprouted from his back and encased him in a cocoon. The wings parted, revealing a tall, ethereal man, his hair waving in the breeze. He inhaled the night air deeply as he perched onto the windowsill, and then gracefully leapt off, his wings outstretched, into the night sky.

Yue was the guardian of the moon; therefore, he could hardly resist being out on a full moon. He could feel the surge of power in him as he—carefully as not to be seen—soared into the sky.

* * *

After circling around town for a few hours, the moon guardian's bare feet lightly touched solid ground. He walked toward the the house he landed by, and as he neared it he noticed a girl's head poking out a window a few feet from him. "Hello Yue," Sakura greeted with a smile. "I sensed you coming. Would you like to come inside?"

He nodded, and further approached the house. Sakura backed away as Yue's wings vanished and he climbed through the small window into her room, somehow remaining graceful at the same time. Yue glanced around the room that even after four years had passed has remained much the same. Sakura blushed uncomfortably. Even after four years, the guardian still looked out-of-place, not just in her room but simply standing beside her. He was so impressive and stoic, while she was silly and childish. Mismatched as they were, Sakura still loved her guardian with all her heart, and was so glad that he would accept her as his mistress, and maybe even his friend. After looking passively around the room, his eyes met hers. "Where is Cerberus? I sense him, but do not see him."

Sakura walked over to a desk and opened a drawer, then lifted an obliviously heavy sleeping stuffed animal by its tail. "He's right here."

"How lazy," he commented nonchalantly.

Sakura giggled as he placed the guardian back in his drawer. "That's Kero-chan for you." She then thought of something, and said to Yue, "I'll be right back. Wait here for a moment." She turned and exited the room. Minutes later, she returned with a tray in her hands. She placed the tray on the floor, and then seated herself alongside it. "Please, sit." The guardian immediately lowered to the floor and sat seiza. "Would you like some tea?" she asked him as she grabbed the kettle.

"Mistress, you know that I don't—" he began, but was cut off by Sakura.

"No, no I insist!" She said cheerily as she poured some into two cups and handed one to him. "Here you go."

Conceding, he lifted the tea to his nose and inhaled a bit. It smelled harmless enough. Although he did not require food, and therefore didn't bother with the frivolous activity of consuming food and drink, he was capable of swallowing the beverage if it would make his mistress happy. He put the cup to his lips and took a casual sip. Surprisingly, it had a rich, smooth, spicy, and sweet flavor while still being pleasant to the taste. He looked up from his cup to see Sakura staring at him in anticipation. "So? How is it?" she asked eagerly.

"It is suitable," he replied placidly.

Sakura beamed. "I'm glad you like it! And… I'm glad you came to see me. I really like to spend time with you, Yue."

"You do?" he asked dubiously. Why would she enjoy spending time with him? He was cold and aloof, not created for conversation.

"Of course! You're my friend, just like Kero-chan, and I hope that you consider me your friend too," she replied with a smile.

"Your… friend," he repeated the foreign word with uncertainty. No one, not even Clow, had ever called Yue that. In fact, calling Yue such a term seemed preposterous. But somehow, when Sakura called him that word, it sounded just fine.

"Yep!" she chirped, then took another sip of tea.

After those words were exchanged, the two remained silent, enjoying—secretly, in Yue's case—the tea and one another's company.

* * *

After dismissing himself from his tea with Sakura, and subsequently flying around town for a few more hours, Yue slunk back into Yukito's room through the window, and after landing, drew his wings into himself, transforming back into his borrowed form.

Yukito yawned and stretched, peering out at the now pink-streaked sky through the window. "So, did you have a nice time with Sakura-chan?" he asked his other self knowingly. _Hn, _was the only response he received.

It was a little strange to share a body with someone else, and it took a while for Yukito to get used to. He had at first found it unfair that while Yukito only had an inkling of what went on when he was dormant, Yue knew and saw everything that went on through Yukito's eyes, and could take over him in an instant, even against his will (although he typically refrained from doing so for politeness's sake). However, over time, he realized that without Yue, he would not even exist, so there was no use fretting over it. While this thought would depress the average person, not so with Yukito. The man was too sunny, and besides, why would he have a problem with living to protect Sakura, and by extension, her brother?

Whistling a nameless tune, Yukito strode into the kitchen, pulled out a large bowl and gathered various ingredients. Halfway through pouring heaps of flower into the bowl, two faint words echoed inside his head. _Thank you, _Yue's voice murmured. Yukito paused in his actions and blinked in astonishment. "Thank you? What for?"

_I suppose I could have ended up attached to someone much more unpleasant than you, _was his response.

"You're welcome," he said, then added with a grin, "I think Sakura-chan must be rubbing off on you!" Yue had no reply to that, which caused Yukito's smile to widen until he resumed preparing his breakfast, whistling away.

* * *

1,175 words. Well, it's not super long, but it's a start, right? Thanks to those who reviewed! -sparkles- Until next time,

Nadrixam


	7. Replaced

Drabble number 7 for you all! I apologize in advance if this one's not on par with my regular writing. I'm sick right now, and all the meds I'm on are making me a little loopy.... whooooooo! Ahahahahaaaa!

Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own Card Captor Sakura, or anything related to said anime/manga. All I do own is... (checks pockets)... a pack of gum and a library card.

* * *

Replaced

Kinomoto Touya hated Li Syaoran. He absolutely _loathed_ him. Ever since he saw the ten-year-old Li picking a fight with his sister the first day they met, he knew the gaki was nothing but trouble.

Sakura had once asked him before why he hated him so. "What happened when you met is in the past! Can't you forgive him for his actions _six years_ ago?"

His response had been, "I'll never forgive him."

Not because of the boy's past hostility, but because he had wormed his way into his sister's heart. Now Touya was no longer the one who could protect Sakura, no longer was he the one who could take care of her. Now the one she would rely upon was that... that _gaki._

Touya glared furiously at his pancakes on the kitchen table. _That damned Li Syaoran, taking my sister away from me. _A shocked "hoe! I'm late!" and the sound of footsteps rushing downstairs interrupted his inner tirade. "No time for breakfast," Sakura mourned. Then, she hurriedly approached Touya and gave him a swift hug. "Love you nii-chan!" Then she dashed out the door.

"Be safe—" Touya began to tell her retreating figure. The door swung shut. "—Kaijou," he finished with a faint smile.

* * *

209 words. Let me know what you think! Ryoko Yuki, patri-300, hollywoodmiss, and James Birdsong (there's a _male_ among us! -gasp- jk jk!), you are all near and dear to my heart. Alrighty, I'm going to go into a codeine-induced slumber now. Ciao!

Nadrixam


	8. Behind the Lens

Please enjoy this speculative question accompanied by a fleeting feeling of... _something_.

Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own Card Captor Sakura, or anything related to said anime/manga. All I do own is... (checks pockets)... a pack of gum and a library card.

_______

* * *

_

Behind the Lens

Daidouji Tomoyo sighed contentedly as she focused her lens on a certain magical couple not too far away, who were having yet another "kawaii moment". Enthralled as she was, she never heard the sound of faint footsteps approaching her.

"You surely enjoy being behind the lens of a camera, Daidouji-san," a soft voice murmured from behind her, near her ear.

Tomoyo jumped and whirled around her. Her eyes widened at the sight of the boy standing quite close to her with a charming smile on his face. "H-Hiiragizawa-kun," she greeted, a slight blush tingeing her cheeks. "Yes, I do love to be behind a camera, especially when I can film Sakura-chan."

"I wonder…" Eriol mused with a small smile, "I wonder what it would be like if you were to step out from behind that camera and in front of the lens." He gently rested his hand on hers which grasped the camcorder, causing her blush to deepen. "You are a more wonderful person than you give yourself credit for." His smile widened, then he said with a wink, "And now, it's time for me to bother my cute little descendant." Tomoyo giggled as he turned and strolled over towards the two lovebirds.

As she stared at his retreating back, she put a hand to her chest in astonishment.

__________

_Why… is my heart beating so fast?_

_

* * *

_

226 words. There's finally some E+T in here! I actually love this drabble. :) Review and tell me what you think! And remember, (constructive) criticism is good! Until next time,

Nadrixam


	9. Torment

I have another 1,000+ words oneshot for you all! However, this one contains a fair amount of crack. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own Card Captor Sakura, or anything related to said anime/manga. All I do own is... (checks pockets)... a pack of gum and a library card.

* * *

Torment

Early one morning, Li Syaoran was casually strolling along an empty school hallway, a basketball in hand, headed towards the gym for early morning practice. On his way, he strode past a certain blue haired sorcerer, who waved at him cheerily. "Hello, my cute descendant!" he called to him.

"Hiiragizawa," he grunted in greeting. He continued down his path, the other boy walking off in the opposite direction.

He turned a corner, and, without looking where he was going, collided into someone, knocking the person to the ground. "Sorry," he said, extending a hand to help the fallen student.

"No problem at all, cutest descendant," a bespectacled boy said cheerily, grabbing onto the other boy's arm to help himself up.

Syaoran sputtered. "H-Hiiragizawa… but you were just…"

"I was just what?" he asked innocently.

Syaoran shook his head. "Nevermind. It's nothing."

"Alright then," Eriol said with a shrug before he turned around and sauntered off.

Syaoran shook the confusion and continued on his way. He passed the lockers, some classrooms, and the cafeteria, and was nearing the door that led to the gym, when…

"Where are you going, Syaoran-kun?" An all-too-familiar voice asked behind him, causing him to jump and whirl around in shock.

"What the heck are you doing?!" Syaoran accused harshly.

"Ah, you're going to practice, I see. Do you mind if I practice some too? I am the vice-captain, after all," Eriol offered politely.

"Yes, I _do_ mind! Leave me alone, you glass-eyed freak!" Syaoran shouted back while marching toward the door. He slammed it behind him with as much force as he could muster.

* * *

_What the hell is his problem?_ Syaoran wondered to himself as he began to dribble the basketball. _It's like he's following me or something… and how does he get there so suddenly? I didn't even sense his aura!_

He launched the ball into the air and it flew in an arc towards the hoop… and then bounced clear off the rim, landing on the ground with a thud. Syaoran gave the ball a withering stare. _Damn. And now I'm letting that freak of an incarnation get to me. _He bent down and picked it up, then dribbled it at a slow pace, letting the rhythm and his steady breathing calm him. Finally back to normal, he threw the ball once more, and it glided easily right through the net. _There_, he thought smugly.

Syaoran continued with his free-throws, settling into a steady, systematic pace. Things finally felt the way they should that morning: simple, normal, and completely Hiiragizawa-free. He glanced at his watch to check the time and discovered that class would start soon, so he gathered his things to hit the showers.

* * *

Clean, sane, and ready to start his day, Syaoran slid the door to the classroom open. He was still a little early, so there were not many in the room yet. Those who were there, Tomoyo, Chiharu, and Takashi among them, greeted him.

"Good morning, everyone," Syaoran said as he took his seat.

"Good morning, Syaoran-kun," said the voice of another from the desk behind him. The voice of someone he had not noticed there a moment ago; a voice he _really_ did not want to hear right now.

Syaoran turned his head slightly to glance at the boy behind him. "Hiiragizawa," was his sole tight-lipped response.

Other students filed into the room, Sakura still absent, until Terada-sensei entered with a typical "good morning, class" and walked to the front of the room, called role, and began to teach the day's lesson. Syaoran's brows furrowed when he noticed that the seat in front of him was still empty. _Sakura is later than usual today… I wonder if she's alright. _Absentmindedly, he rested his chin on his hand and his eyes focused on the teacher. He jumped in his seat as he gaped in horror.

Where his teacher had been just moments before and dressed in the same teacher's suit now stood Hiiragizawa Eriol, rationally lecturing on the condition of Japan during World War II. Pausing in his speech to address the now hyperventilating Syaoran, he asked, "Is anything the matter, Li-kun?" Eriol's face then flickered back to the normal appearance of Terada-sensei.

"Everything's… fine," he replied curtly as he attempted to stabilize his blood pressure.

"Are you sure, Li-kun?" Tomoyo's concerned voice asked from beside him.

He turned around to look at her as he began, "Yes, I'm fi—" When he finally faced her, his voice cut off and his face drained of all color. Eriol's face stared right back at him from Tomoyo's seat. "Li-kun?" Eriol asked again.

Takashi rose from his desk and put a hand on Syaoran's shoulder. "Maybe we should get him to the nurse. He doesn't seem to be feeling too well," he offered, then leaned in close to Syaoran, his image contorting until his hair turned blue and a wicked grin was plastered on his face. "Don't you agree… little descendant?"

At that moment, something in Syaoran snapped. He wrenched away from Takashi (or was it Eriol…?) and scrambled out of his desk, bolting out of the room as fast as his legs could take him. _Am I going insane? _He wondered as he ran as far away from the school as possible. _Or is the apocalypse finally here? I have to find Sakura…_

"HOE! I'm so late!"

_Perfect timing, Sakura, _he thought with relief as he saw a lithe female form skating towards him at full speed. "Sakura! Stop!"

"Syaoran-kun?" she wondered as she skidded to a halt a mere foot in front of him. "I thought…" she paused, breathing heavily, "…you'd be at school by now."

"Sakura, I think there's something wrong with me! I keep seeing Hiiragizawa everywhere I look!" Syaoran exclaimed, distressed.

"Eriol-kun?" Sakura giggled. "You keep _seeing _him everywhere? Is there something you've been wanting to tell me, Syaoran-kun?"

Syaoran's jaw dropped. Was that… _innuendo_?

"Sakura, I'm serious! I think I'm hallucinating!"

"Everything's fine, Syaoran-kun," Sakura assured him rationally. "Besides, do you see Eriol-kun anywhere right now?"

Syaoran let out the breath he had been holding. "No, he's not. I suppose you're right." Relaxing minutely, he placed a lock of her hair, messy from her mad dash to school, behind her ear. "I'm so lucky to have you." She sighed and rose to her tiptoes as Syaoran lowered his head. Their faces were mere inches apart, until…

"Yes, you are lucky indeed, my cute little descendant," a manly, very un-Sakura-like voice stated. Syaoran's eyes flew open in an instant as he recoiled in pure terror. Sakura had vanished without a trace, and in her stead was Eriol, cackling maniacally. He turned to run, but another Eriol materialized behind him, joining in with the laughter. Another one appeared, then another, then _another_, until he was surrounded by five hysterically laughing reincarnations, with no way out in sight.

"NOOOOOOO!" he bellowed, dropping to his knees…

"_Syaoran-kun? Syaoran-kun!" _a voice called to him. He felt something shaking his shoulder…

* * *

Syaoran woke with a start. He blinked, his blurry vision clearing, and saw Sakura and Tomoyo standing over him, worry on their faces. "It was… a dream?" Syaoran wondered aloud. _But it seemed so real… _he thought with a shudder.

"You were asleep for so long, and it's not like you," Tomoyo said with a frown. "We were getting worried."

Syaoran unsteadily rose to his feet. "…I'm fine," he replied distantly.

At that moment, a blue-eyed boy slid the door to the classroom open. "Everyone's been waiting on you for so long, I decided to check on you," he said demurely.

Syaoran bristled. "_You!_"

"What is wrong, my cute relative? Did you sleep well?" Eriol asked sweetly, a glint of sinister amusement in his eyes.

Syaoran's fist clenched and arm tensed as he stomped towards him, ready to punch him unconscious, then froze in his steps. Ever so rational, he realized that although he would immensely enjoy breaking those glasses of his and wiping that smug grin off his evil little face, he knew that not only would he most likely be suspended from school, but Sakura would refuse to speak with him. "I'm leaving," he grumbled as he trudged out the classroom.

"Well, someone sure has more anger management issues than normal today," Eriol said with a knowing smile.

Tomoyo gave him a suspicious look. "Hiiragizawa-kun?"

"I'll explain later," he murmured to her under his breath with a wink.

Meanwhile, Sakura seemed to come to a realization. "Hoe! Syaoran-kun, you can't leave. It's only lunchtime! School hasn't ended yet!" She shouted as she dashed after him.

* * *

1,436 words. This oneshot is dedicated to Ryoko Yuki, who requested an Eriol-tormenting-cute-descendant chapter. I hope it was to your liking ;) When planning this one, I asked myself, what bothers Syaoran most? The answer was blatantly obvious: Eriol himself. I think I got a little carried away with this one-- it was just too fun to write! Until next time,

Nadrixam


	10. Alone

Hey, everyone! Enjoy, if you will, this bout of loneliness cured.

Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own Card Captor Sakura, or anything related to said anime/manga. All I do own is... (checks pockets)... a pack of gum and a library card.

* * *

Alone

Daidouji Tomoyo, schoolbooks in her hands and a smile on her face, approached the front gate of a grand, mansion-like home.

"Good evening, Daidouji-san," a bodyguard greeted her, opening the gate. Tomoyo smiled and said hello, then shuffled past them, through the heavy and ornate front door, into the house. Footsteps echoed off the marble floors onto the high ceiling as she strode past the foyer, through the living room, past the kitchen, and into her bedroom. She made her way towards her desk, about to place her books down on it, but noticed a small piece of paper on it addressed to her. Lifting it up, she read it:

"_Tomoyo,_

_I'm sorry, but I have to work late again tonight. Don't wait up for me; I promise we'll have dinner together soon._

_Love,_

_Okaa-san"_

Tomoyo set the letter down atop her books, her eyes downcast in dismay. _I've eaten alone many times before. Why does it bother me now? _She wondered to herself. _Mother's work is important. She's only doing this to provide for me._

A soft knock was heard at her door. "Daidouji-san?"

"You can come in, Misaki-san," said Tomoyo as she turned to face the door. It opened to reveal a young maid, hardly older than herself, who was smiling politely at her.

"Would you like to have your dinner now?" she inquired.

Tomoyo gave her an affirmative nod, and she followed the girl out of the bedroom, down a corridor, and into the dining room. The room was impressively decorated, with a grand mahogany table, large enough for fourteen, as the room's centerpiece. Tomoyo seated herself in one of its chairs with a sigh.

"What would Daidouji-san like to eat?" Misaki asked.

"Ah… grilled chicken is fine," was Tomoyo's distant reply. The maid turned and exited the room, leaving Tomoyo to herself. The room was quiet and still, with no one around, no one to talk to, no one to eat a meal with her and ask her about her day. A wave of disconsolation overwhelmed her as she rested her cheek in the palm of her hand. Try as she might, she could not shake the feeling of loneliness at that moment. Even with the maids and bodyguards, the splendid rooms with crystal chandeliers and oil paintings and extravagant furniture and bureaus of fine china, the televisions, the books, the rooms full of clothes, and even her precious camera equipment—it all was empty, and she felt alone.

The sharp chirping of a phone abruptly startled her, the loud sound interrupting the stillness and causing her to jump in her seat in alarm. She fumbled with the phone in her pocket, and swiftly turned it on. "Hello?"

"Good evening, Daidouji-san. I hope I'm not bothering you. I was wondering if you are available to talk right now," Eriol's voice drifted in from the other line.

A blush tinged her cheeks and her tension dissipated, although for some reason, her heart rate did not slow back down. "Oh, no, it's fine, Hiiragizawa-kun," she assured him. "I'd really like to talk with you, too."

"So I heard that you and Sakura-san had a late study session tonight. How did it go?"

His amiable inquiry instigated a long phone conversation, which lasted for a few hours. Talking with Eriol caused Tomoyo to calm, and her feeling of loneliness quickly evaporated away. She felt a sense of ease when talking with Eriol, one she had never felt with anyone before, not even Sakura. When talking to him, she smiled easier and spoke her mind more freely. She was so engrossed in her conversation, that her dish of chicken and rice was left cold and forgotten on the dinner table, and she didn't even notice someone standing behind her as she talked.

Unbeknownst to Tomoyo, her mother had slipped into the room at some point during her conversation, watching the smiling and chatting girl from the doorway behind her with a gentle smile and knowing eyes. _Tomoyo-chan… I'm glad you've finally found someone who can make you happy._ She silently stalked out of the room, closing the door firmly behind her.

* * *

690 words. I was actually going to keep Tomoyo lonely, but I just had to cheer her up. I guess I'm just a softie in the end. :) Hmm, long nighttime conversations over the phone? It seems like something is brewing between Eriol and Tomoyo... Ciao for now,

Nadrixam


	11. Teasing

Heh, I've finally updated, mes amis! I have yet _another _fluffy romance drabble for you. I don't know what's gotten into me lately; maybe it's spring fever or something. Anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own Card Captor Sakura, or anything related to said anime/manga. All I do own is... (checks pockets)... a pack of gum and a library card.

* * *

Teasing

The clock tower nestled in between Tomoeda elementary and Seijou High School chimed a tune jovially, followed by a striking of four bell sounds. Beneath said clock, under a large tree by the high school, stood a gaggle of students. The voice of one boy was heard, spouting a bizarre tale.

"…Bells always go off in schools to let you know what time it is. But what most people don't know is that in ancient times, one person was selected each day to stand on top of the largest hill in town, watching a sundial. After each hour went by, he would shout out at the top of his lungs what time it was."

Most of the group listened to the story with amused tolerance, with the exception of the magical duo, who were intently absorbed.

"Really?" Sakura asked. "That sounds kind of silly."

"How would everyone hear him?" interjected Syaoran.

"The towns were a lot smaller back then," Eriol explained rationally. "Plus, since they were elevated as much as possible, their voice could easily be heard. Houses were also not as sturdy, with thin paper walls, so that was not a problem."

"Don't encourage him, Hiiragizawa-kun!" Chiharu chided him.

"But people, understandably, would get very bored and tired up on that hill all day," Takashi continued despite Chiharu's protests. "Plus, they would get very hungry and thirsty and their voices would be hoarse from yelling all day. So, when the clock was invented—"

THWACK! Crumple. Thud.

Chiharu yanked the now silent Takashi's collar and began to drag him away from the group. Revived, Takashi continued his story, unabashed by the fact that he was being dragged away on the ground. "—when towns began to build clocks, they not only built them in high towers for all to see but—"

"Goodbye, everyone! We'll see you tomorrow!" Chiharu shouted over Takashi's antics.

"—but they would also have someone come and ring bells inside the tower each hour. They didn't have to shout or even stay there all day so—"

"STOP WITH THE LIES!" Chiharu shrieked as she hauled him off into the distance.

Sakura and Syaoran stared at each other in astonishment. "Hoe?" Sakura questioned.

"It was… a lie?" said Syaoran, blinking.

Eriol, Tomoyo, Naoko, and Rika laughed at the naïve pair.

* * *

"Mou, Takashi, why do you always lie?!" Chiharu complained to the boy after they had arrived at her house and clamored into the living room. "Do you just love to torture me?"

"Yep," he replied, grinning. His eyes opened and bored into hers. "You got me."

Chiharu rolled her eyes. "You idiot."

He laughed and pulled her closer to him, giving her a sweet peck on her cheek. "I know. But that's why you love me." He enveloped her in his arms and rested his chin on top of her head and exhaled, relaxing. The two stood in content silence, until it was broken when Takashi softly said her name. "Chiharu?"

"Yes?" she whispered, a faint blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"Did you know that kisses used to be—"

THWACK!

"I can't believe you," she fumed as her blush quickly faded away.

"Owww, Chiharu-chan, that hurt!" he whined, rubbing the back of his head as he sat sprawled out on the floor.

"Serves you right!" She stuck out her tongue at him.

"Oh really?" he said as he reached out for her arm and brought her down to sit on the floor with him. He pouted and tugged on one of her pigtails. "I guess you won't kiss me, then?"

"Oh, I suppose it won't hurt," Chiharu said with a mock sigh, bringing her face closer to his.

"Good. Then you approve," he murmured against her lips as he captured hers in his.

Chiharu knocked him over in an embrace. "Just stop talking for once," she breathed.

* * *

670 words. And yes, I'm well aware that the commentary on this chapter is almost as long as the drabble itself.

I'm sorry that my updates have been coming less frequently, folks. There are several good reasons, however: First, I've been spending a lot of time lately searching for a beta, and woe upon me, I can't find one that is good enough, who will do more than just check grammar (I think my grammar is under control, thank you). If anyone knows of (or is) a good beta, let me know. Second, I've taken up an interest in a new anime, Ouran High School Host Club! I've been watching (and now reading) it in much of my spare time. I adore it! My third, and most relevant, reason is that I'm working on a new fic. That's right, you heard me. And it's going to be a _real _fic too, with chapters and everything! _And_ it is also going to be Card Captor Sakura. Excited? You should be.

This fanfic shall be called _Inevitable. _It's going to be all about Eriol, from his childhood all the way to adulthood, and it's all going to be canon. This fic will fill in the holes and mysteries about him left in the manga, show everything from Eriol's perspective, and will also continue on past the anime to show what happens in his life. It starts out as EriolxKaho, to follow canon (grr!), then turns into EriolxTomoyo as the story progresses. I've actually been working on this for about a month, and I promised myself that I wouldn't divulge any information on it until I had a title, prologue, and outline ready. I kind of broke that promise, because I although I have a title and prologue, I only have half an outline done. I can tell you already that this story is a major pain to write (you'll understand why once you read it), but I'm really really excited about it, if you can't tell. ^-^;; All I need now (besides a mental filing system to organize all my haphazardly strewn ideas) is a good beta... -sighs wistfully-

All this aside, do not worry, my friends. I'm not going to abandon _TWA _at all, even once I'm actually posting _Inevitable _(which won't be for a while; as aforementioned, it is a pain to write). I like these drabbles, and I'm trying to use these to improve upon my fanfic writing abilities. I'm not quite satisfied with my work as of yet, but hopefully these are helping me improve. Please let me know of any comments you have. À toute à l'heure!

Nadrixam


	12. Power

Okay I know I've been a little absent lately, but for good reason! Not only have I been posting less frequently because of the reasons mentioned in the previous chapter, but school's being a major pain in the derriere right now. In fact, I wasn't even going to post anything at all today, but then I realized that it was Sakura's birthday, so I had to post something. How thoughtless of me.

Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own Card Captor Sakura, or anything related to said anime/manga. All I do own is... (checks pockets)... a pack of gum and a library card.

* * *

Power

A unique magic flows in her veins; one simultaneously ancient and a new brand all her own. She was a sweet, carefree high school student. But she also possessed unimaginable power.

"_The key that holds the power of the stars…."_

A small key, topped with a star, swung like a pendulum in the air.

"_Reveal your true form before me."_

A complex magic circle surfaced beneath her; a ten point star, a sun, and a moon. It—and she as well—grew bright with her radiance.

"_I, Sakura, command you under our contract!" _

She could feel the power coursing within her, the energy spreading from her core to her fingertips to the key suspended before her. It responded to her power and the all too familiar words that rolled off her tongue with ease.

"_RELEASE!"_

The bright orb elongated in answer to her command, changing into a long, pink staff—_her_ staff. Her fingers grasped the pink bar, and deftly twirled it around as the light died down.

The Sakura book rose off the table in her room, the cards filing out one by one until they surrounded her, rotating around merrily, sending out an aura of gentle affection to Sakura's soul. She beamed and held out her hand, the cards landing one by one into her outstretched palm. She hugged the deck with all her might. "I love you all so much!" she cooed.

A unique magic flows in her veins; one simultaneously ancient and a new brand all her own. She was a sweet, carefree high school student. But she also possessed unimaginable power.

And she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

276 words. Yet another piece of fluffy goodness. I suppose I'm writing all of this fluff to counterbalance the dark gloom and doom going on in the early stages of _Inevitable_. Ha. Anyways, happy birthday, Sakura-chan (you should be... what? twenty-one now?) and happy poisson d'avril (if any of you guys know what that is) and April Fools, everyone!

~Nadrixam

A response to an anonymous request in regards to _Inevitable_: Do not worry. I'm not going to bash Eriol/Kaho at all. I never bash pairings, because I consider it to be immature and completely not my style. During the time that they are a couple, I will treat the pairing well. The reason why the whole Eriol/Kaho thing was irritating to me when talking about it earlier was not because I hate the pairing (which I do not, I just like Eriol/Tomoyo better), but because writing the two couples in the story is rather difficult for me. I want to do it, however, because although there are tons of ExT fics out there, there aren't really any that take canon into account at all, and act like EriolxKaho never existed. (_TWA_ included, although I try to rationalize it on the premise that it's based off the anime, where ExK is much more vague). I'm well aware of all the (perfectly valid) reasons why Eriol and Kaho should be together, and it will all be mentioned in the story. In regards to his age, I will say this: Although Eriol would physically have been as old as Fujitaka had he not stopped his aging, he is mentally older even than that, posessing all of Clow's memories. Taking that into account, he is way too old for either of them. At any rate, thanks for the request, and I hope you'll check the fic out once I start posting it. I'd love to hear more feedback from you :)


	13. Consequence

Here's a new drabble for you! A little risqué too; but still well within the limits of the T rating, though. Enjoy! :)

* * *

Consequence

Hazy eyes peered affectionately up at him through mussed chestnut bangs. Her bare arm lifted up to gently run her fingers through the man's hair. He smiled down at her, taking in the sight of how alluring and luminescent her exposed skin was in the dark, and how her eyes were shining with trust and love and the wonder of youth…

She was a woman, but she was also a child. The man moved away from her and sat upright in the bed, furrowing his brow as the thought always plaguing him returned at full force. She was so young—still just a girl, really—and he just might wreck her future almost as much as he could wreck his own.

But they had already taken that step over the precipice, and there was no turning back now.

Then her body was pressed against his back as she rose to her knees and rested her head on his shoulder. A fragile hand caressed his cheek. "Are you alright, Terada-sensei?"

He loved Sasaki Rika, and for her, he would take the consequences.

He turned and pulled her into an embrace, whispering huskily into her ear, "_Yoshiyuki._" Her eyes widened in astonishment and delight. "Call me _Yoshiyuki_."

* * *

So, is their relationship romantic and "age is just a number", or is it reckless and just plain wrong? Your call... And by the way, for those of you who may not know or remember, Yoshiyuki is Terada-sensei's first name.

Also, more news on the _Inevitable_ front: I was actually wanting to post the prologue up this week, but I had a major formatting setback. I was attempting a "stream of consciousness" style, but the direction I decided to take made that form of writing way too confusing and headache-inducing. Therefore, I am now changing the story to a linear style, where events occur in order... less exciting, but much easier. However, that means its premiere is set back once more. :P

Until next time (and hopefully that willl be soon!),

Nadrixam


	14. For Nadeshiko

Hello, all! Here's a little drabble just for you. By the way, here or there I may have a footnote in a chapter. It will be denoted by an asterisk (*) and will be explained at the bottom of the page.

And also, I have a newsflash to all who missed it: I don't hate Eriol/Kaho!!!! I like them, really!

Without further ado, here's the fourteenth drabble!

* * *

For Nadeshiko

It is an opinion agreed upon by most that Kinomoto Fujitaka has to be one of the world's greatest dads. On the surface, he is ever-cheerful, level-headed, and kind. And deep down, he is those things.

But he's also fearful—that one day, Sakura might not come home from one of her escapades, or that the danger that follows her will become too much for her "invincible spell", or that Touya might become tired and listless again*.

He's regretful, too—that he never recognized Nadeshiko's illness, and he let relations become bitter between Sonomi and Sakura's grandfather, and he works all the time, and he can never be of help when it matters most…

And he's a little lonely. He misses Nadeshiko every day, and would give anything just to be able to see her like Touya could.

Fujitaka is not perfect. He's not the all-knowing 'tou-san whom Touya and Sakura believe him to be. But he tries his hardest to be the best man he can be, for Sakura and for Touya and for Nadeshiko.

* * *

*Referring to Episode 65: After Touya gave up his powers to Yue, he was listless for quite a while.

Once more I'll apologize for being so distant lately. Finals are next week and I've been studying like mad, plus working almost every day... but the good news for you is that school's almost over, so that means I'll have some more free time to work on fanfiction. ;) In regards to this chapter, I actually had a different one planned, and was going to have it out a week ago, but I didn't like how it turned out so I'm fixing it up a little and posting it later. Plus, it's mother's day, so I wanted a drabble to mention Nadeshiko. Another bit of news is that I'll be posting the prologue for _Inevitable_ in a few days! Don't get too excited, though, because it's way shorter than the actual chapters will be. :p Well, that's all for now! I hope you all have a wonderful mother's day. Ciao!

~Nadrixam

A response to "just wondering": I don't "deride Eriol/Kaho", as you say. I've said before that I don't dislike Eriol/Kaho at all, and even if I did, it wouldn't be on moral grounds. I perfectly understand that Eriol's not the child he appears to be. I'm not stupid. And in regards to Terada/Rika, I actually dislike the pairing, and do see it as pedophilia. An adult teacher and an elementary school student should not be in a relationship. I also know that both the relationship between EK and TR are not sexual in the anime or the manga. I do speculate, however--and this is just speculation--that sex would happen eventially between them. I mean, come on, the man has to be at least 28. So why would I write a drabble about a pairing I disapprove of when I refuse to write a story with a canon couple I somewhat like? Obviously not to keep things canon. The real reason was to see if I could write a pairing I disliked and have my opinion come out neutral (I was trying to show without bias that they were in love, but their actions had consequences). I guess it ended up appearing that I like the couple. -shrugs- Oh well, I still succeeded. And also, I'm aware that I _could _write an E+K fic. The only reason why I break canon by pairing E+T together is because aside from S+S, they are my OTP. If it's not your cup of tea, then don't read it. Or better yet, write your own fic.


	15. Kiss

-peeks up from behind desk- Um... hi guys! -ducks back to hide from projectile tomatoes and/or pointy objects- So... yeah, I know I've been MIA for a long time, but, ahem, I've been rather busy! Real Life just... got in the way. You guys know how it is, right? ...Right?

-crickets-

Is anyone there? -laughs nervously-

But seriously, to anyone who is still following me after my year of abandonment, I'm so sorry for just leaving you like this. Truly, I am. Also, to any new readers, welcome!

Chapter 15: Kiss

* * *

A hand gently caresses her cheek. Brown eyes peer down at her fiercely, lovingly. Dazed green eyes blink in response. A strong hand cups her chin, tilting her face towards him. Eyes close in anticipation as his face draws nearer, only for brows to furrow at a mere pressure on her nose. Her eyes flutter open to see lips quirked in a smirk. She lets out a pout until his lips meet hers.

* * *

"My dear," he says as he gently takes her hand in his. "You will always be a princess to me." He lifts her hand to meet his lips, and she smiles fondly. As he releases his grasp, he glances up and grins innocently at the fuming man behind her.

* * *

"You're so mean!"

"You're just saying that because you can't think of anything to say back!"

"You… you…!" She glares. "Well, at least I'm not a grouchy, over-protective sourpuss with a sister complex!"

He sputters. She gives him a kiss on the cheek. "Love you, 'nii-chan."

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

"Yes?" She asks, turning to the sound of her name being called. She is surprised by the feeling of a fleeting pressure on her cheek, and when she gazes up in wonder, he stands in front of her. She begins to wonder if the kiss was only her imagination, until she catches his blue eyes twinkling at her mischievously.

"See you tomorrow."

Her face grows rosy as he turns and casually strolls away. After he disappears around the corner, she raises her hand to touch her cheek in astonishment.

* * *

He noticeably stiffens as she enters the room. She strides toward him with all the grace and authority that she commands, until she is but a foot away. He swallows loudly. She places her hands on his shoulders, and kisses him on each cheek. "I am proud of you," she says with conviction.

* * *

So that's that! A year's worth of abandonment, and all you get is a few hundred words! (Honestly, my author's notes are probably longer than the actual text.) But fear not, my good friends; the next chapter will definitely come in less time than a year. -winks- So I thought I'd try something different for this one, writing little scenerios demonstrating all kinds of different kisses. A kiss can be a versatile thing, no? And I left out the names of the characters to see if you could figure them out. Guess them in your reviews! Most of them are pretty obvious, although the last one might be a little trickier.

For those of you who are wondering whether or not I am back to stay: Worry not, I really have returned. Inevitable will be continued too, and I'm going to rewrite the prologue because of a discrepancy with canon I have discovered.

Until next time!

~Nadrixam


End file.
